


Seeing Elsewhere

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: NaNo 2012 Writings [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Headcanon, MCU Headcanon, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Written for NaNo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little random piece for NaNo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seeing Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little random piece for NaNo.

His plans for the world were magnificent, something that only he and his followers believed. Everyone else who opposed him were to blind to see his glorious vision.

He stares into the light of the cube in his hand after having rescued it from the Captain. He can see his wishes and plans coming to fruition inside it. And he can see that in another world Erskine had been the first to fall to his new world order, the good Captain following him soon after before he could begin to thwart his plans.

Looking through the eyes of the Red Skull of that world, he watched as the light in that Captain America's eyes dimmed before it fled completely in his wake.

He watched with a neutral gaze as the rebels of that world and their rebellion fought that Schmidt before they were crushed under his mighty forces. Their screams joining with that shouts and yells of the attacking Hydra forces.

No.

Those screams he realized to late that he could hear so well, were his own as the light that he so wished to control and use for himself against the world that he so planned to remake in his image.

Unable to look away, he could stare into the blue light of the cube as everything faded away and out of his sight.


End file.
